battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy. They are also featured in every Battlefield ''game except ''Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company ''and ''Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield 1942 The USMC first appeared in Battlefield 1942 with engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima Kits The USMC kits in Battlefield 1942 are almost identical to the other factions but uniquely having the M1 Garand exclusively. Scout Equipment: *Combat Knife *No.4 Lee Enfield (Scoped) *Colt M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Anti-Tank Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic Equipment *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Garand *M1911 *Wrench *Anti-Tank Mines *ExpPack Vehicles *Willys MB *M3A1 *M4 Sherman *M7 Priest *F4U Corsair *SBD Dauntless *LCVP *Elco 80 *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors *Yorktown-class aircraft carrier *King George V-class battleship *Fletcher-class destroyer Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the USMC returns this time engaging against the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong. The Marines wear casual camouflaged military fatigues and a tank top, which reveals how exceptionally muscular they are, compared to soldiers of other factions. Engagements Against the NVA *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Player Kits The USMC kits are almost Identical to the US Army. However they are issued a shotgun and a Bolt-action Rifle, similar to the MACV Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *Mossberg 500 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *Five (5x) Claymores *Blowtorch *Wrench Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *M1 Mortar *Four (4x) landmines *Wrench Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M60 *M79 *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *L.A.W. *Binoculars Scout Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M40 *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 with Scope *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars File:BFV_USMC_MARINES.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings File:BFV_USMC_MARINES_0.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the United States Marine Corps is one of the default playable three factions. They engage against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the USMC fight the PLA and MEC in the new maps. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, they are replaced by the United States Navy SEALs. Engagements Against the PLA *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) *Road To Jalalabad Player Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *92FS *MP5 *SRAW Assault *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *M203 *Smoke Grenade Engineer *Knife *92FS *M11-87 *Hand Grenades *Anti Tank Mines *Wrench Medic *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medic Bag Sniper *Knife *92FS (Suppressed) *M24 *Hand Grenades *Claymore Spec-Ops *Knife *92FS *M4 *Hand Grenades *C4 Support *Knife *92FS *M249 SAW *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the United States Marine Corps appear in the multiplayer of the game. They are one of four factions in the game. They are allied with the European Union and fight both the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. Engagements Against the MEC *Backstab *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *The Nest *The Black Gold Engagements Against the PLA *Bridge Too Far *Frost Bite *Honor *Little Big Eye *Hidden *Special Op *Dammage *Harbor Edge Player Kits Assault *M4 Carbine with M203 *M92F *Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Sniper *M95 *M92F *GPS *ANPQ Laser Designator *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Spec Ops *MP5-N *M92F *C4 *Knife *XM84 Stun Grenade Engineer *SPAS-12 *M92F *SMAW *Blowtorch Repair Kit *Anti-Vehicle Mine Support *M249 SAW *M92F *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *M6 Linebacker *LAV-300 *DPV *HMMWV *Snowmobile *Gun Van *Civilian Car *Civilian Truck *AH-64D *UH-60L *AH-6J *S-26 *RIB *M2 Browning *FIM-92 Stinger *Mk 19 *Command Computer Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions, fighting against the Imperial Japanese Navy on every map. They seem to use dark green to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and even some of their weapons are dark green, as opposed to the IJN's beige-colored uniforms. Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea Player Kits Rifleman *M1 Bayonet *M1 Garand *3 M17 Rifle Grenades *2 Mk2 Hand Grenades Infantry *M12 Wrench *Thompson *M18 Rocket Launcher *2 Mk2 Hand grenades Scout *M1 Bayonet (in hand) *M1903 Springfield *M1911 *3 packs of TNT Vehicles *Willys MB *Sherman *LCVP *Yorktown class aircraft carrier *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the USMC is pitted against the Russian Army. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: Operation Aurora, where the player is part of a World War II Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from the modern Marines against Russian forces. The modern Marines all use the same character model as the US Army's Assault kit model from multiplayer. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Raft *Type B1 submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target about a Russian prisoner]] Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype Vehicles Used *HMMWV Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States Marine Corps are seen fighting the Russian Army. Battlefield 3 Singeplayer In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction, and the player controls Marine Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn in the single-player campaign. He is controlled in most singleplayer missions, in an effort against the Iranian People's Liberation and Resistance, in the year 2014. The locations include Sulaymaniyah, Iraq, and Tehran, Iran. The Marines are seen in the singeplayer missions Operation Swordbreaker, Uprising, Operation Guillotine, Night Shift, and Rock and a Hard Place. Weapons Used Assault Rifles *M16A3 *M16A4 *M416 Carbines *M4A1 *M4 Carbine *SCAR-H Handguns *M9 Heavy Machine Guns *M2 Browning Launchers *M136 AT4 *SMAW *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *M320 Light Machine Guns *M240 *M249 Personal Defense Weapons *UMP-45 *MP7 Shotguns *870MCS *M1014 Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *M40A5 *M39 EMR *Mk 11 Vehicles Used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles *HMMWV *Technical (captured) *Growler ITV *Phoenix *Rhino *HMMWV ASRAD *Dirt Bike LAV/MBT *LAV-25 *AAV-7A1 *M1A2 Abrams *M1128 Mobile Gun System *LAV-AD *M142 HIMARS Helicopters *AH-6 Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *UH-1Y Venom Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F/A-18E Super Hornet *F-35 Lightning II *AC-130 Spectre *C-130 Hercules *V-22 Osprey (SP only) Notable Personnel *Henry Blackburn *Jonathan Miller *David Montes *Christian Matkovic *Steve Campo *Quinton Cole *Jack Chaffin *Joseph Brady File:BF3_Staging_Area.jpg|US Marines await orders before/during Operation Swordbreaker File:BF3_School.jpg|Marines searching an abandoned school File:BF3_Sniper_strike.jpg|Marines take cover as a PLR Sniper engages them Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USMC are fighting against the Russian Army. They are featured on every single map included in the base game and the expansions. Their voices are provided by Roger Murray, Nicholas Muller, Jason Naso, Scott Mayland, Nareg Aslanian, Kyle Heatherly, Garrett Powell and Arlie Cummins. Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the faction defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 3's multiplayer mode: Battlefield 4 Singeplayer In Battlefield 4, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction, and the player controls Daniel Recker in the single-player campaign. He is controlled in all of the singleplayer missions, in an effort against the Admiral Chang Wei's coup d'etat, in the year 2020. The locations include Shanghai, Tashgar, and the Kunlun Mountains in China, Suez, Egypt, Changi, Singapore, Baku, Azerbaijan, and the South China Sea. Weapons Used Assault Rifles *SCAR-H *M16A4 *M416 Carbines *M4 Carbine Handguns *M9 *93R *M1911 *G18 *.44 Magnum Heavy Machine Guns *M2 Browning *M134 Dillon Launchers *M136 AT4 *M320 Light Machine Guns *M249 *M240B *M60E4 Personal Defense Weapons *P90 *UMP-45 Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *Mk11 Mod 0 *M40A5 Vehicles Used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles *MRAP *Growler ITV *Quad Bike *Dirt Bike LAV/MBT *LAV-25 *AAV-7A1 *M1A2 Abrams *LAV-AD *M142 HIMARS Watercraft *RHIB *RCB-90 *Personal Watercraft *LCAC Helicopters *AH-6 Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *UH-1Y Venom Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F/A-18E Super Hornet (SP only) *F-35 Lightning II *AC-130 Spectre Notable Personnel *Daniel Recker *William Dunn *Pac *Kimble Graves *Molina *Greenland Trivia General *The Marines have appeared in almost every Battlefield game to date, with the exception of Battlefield 2142 and the original Bad Company. *In every Vietnam or Modern-based game, at least one of the multiplayer characters of the USMC is African American, though Battlefield 4 is possibly an exception, with the USMC Assault's race being unspecified. Battlefield Vietnam *In Battlefield Vietnam the Marines are shown as being the most muscular of the factions. Battlefield 2 *Very early in Battlefield 2 (probably Alpha), the USMC looked very different & their voices were completely different as seen in this video. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, HMMWVs belonging to the USMC are actually marked "U.S. Army". This is most likely due to the same vehicle/kit models being used for both the Army and Marine forces in the game. Battlefield 3 *In the Battlefield 3 Beta, the assault class Marine was Caucasian, however, in the retail game he is African American. The Support Class was also originally Caucasian, however in the game the Support Class Marine looks Hispanic. *Certain entries on Battlelog refer to the multiplayer force as the US Army, instead of the Marines. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 are always the attackers in Rush and Squad Rush on every map. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 first-person model is the same as Blackburn's, despite their 3rd person appearance all having different gloves (exception of assault). *The F-18E Super Hornet, A-10 Thunderbolt II and AH-6J Little Bird are not actually used by the Marines, but by the Navy, Air Force and Army respectively. *There was a graphical issue with the American Assault kit, as the Marine is African American in third person but he appears Caucasian in first person view due to the skin tone of his arms. This was fixed in a later patch. Battlefield 4 *The Marines' default uniform camouflage seems to be MultiCam. In reality, MultiCam is used by U.S. Army personnel deploying to Afghanistan, USSOCOM, and U.S. Air Force personnel deploying to Afghanistan. However, MARSOC, which is the special forces command in-charge of Marines assigned to Marine Special Operations Battalions, are part of SOCOM, possibly hinting the Marines in Battlefield 4 may be special forces. It was stated by U.S. Army officials that the MultiCam variation will be used by the year 2014, but the Marine Corps have no plans to adopt the camouflage. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MultiCam#United_States_of_America *The Assaults' outfit appears to be the standard Battle Dress Uniform at the time of the events of Battlefield 4, as it is worn by numerous Marines, Major Greenland, SSgt. Dunn (albeit with his own tigerstripe replacing the MultiCam), and Sergeant Recker. References Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4